Norio Raiden
Norio Raiden '(則夫 雷電 ''Norio Raiden) is one of the spirits in the ''Date A Live ''legacy. Literally, he is the first male spirits to ever appear in both Ratatosrk's and DEM's observations- making him as "unique" when compared to the other spirits, all of which was a female. '''Norio's existence into the world was supposed to be secret within the Japanese Deus.Ex.Machina Industries' and it's other branching, but soon enough, he was able to escape from his prison after Kurumi Tokisaki's caused a cataclysm with the Bandersnatch. He is currently roaming somewhere in Busan of the South Korea, a place which is not too far away from Japan's mainland. He is the main protagonist for the fanon installment of the Date A Live ''series, Date A Live: Infinity. __TOC__ Summary Norio Raiden was first detected by the Ratatoskr 1 week prior to the appearance of Tohka Yatogami. Which mean, he got to appear first before some of the other spirits did. Though he doesn't kill anybody with his spacequake upon his arrival, it is strong enough to destroy a large area;- attracting both of Ratatoskr's and DEM's attention. Due to the fact that he appears 1 week earlier before the canon started, it is hard to describe about his' summary in the early part. However, it is confirmed that '''Norio' was captured by the Japanese's branching of Deus.Ex.Machina a few days after his arrival from the "spirit world";- thanks to the co-operation between Mana Takamiya, Origami Tobiichi and a few other units consisting of several wizards which knocked him out with "sleep tactics". According to Isaac William Prescott, Norio himsef was a unique phenomenon as he is the first male spirit to appears in front of his own eyes, thus, he choose to imprisoned him somewhere at a random floor in the Building of Japanese DEM Industries with the sole purpose of conducting various experiments on Norio later on, but not before locking his power by using an unknown method. Later on, after Tohka Yatogami was caught by the Deus.Ex.Machina, Norio planned his escape from the industries secretly inside his "prison". And eventually blast off anyway from the place after the catalystic battle between Kurumi's clone and the Bandersnatch. Without giving any attention further about the ungoing fight in his surrounding, Norio quickly keep a long distance between he and the afro-mentioned bastard's building, but not before finishing off a dozen of Bandersnatch who tries to block his way when he is trying to ran away. Eventually, he later on find out himself to be reaching the Busan, the nearest area between South Korea and Japan, and finally, started his own life-cycle as a spirit who pretends to be a human. Which will be slowly revealed in due time. Appearance Possessing the good-looking traits of a young man; Norio was rather attractive in nature. He is stated to be the "one who leave cools" after the first few sight of his appearace, something which makes most girl to go into and tries getting attached with him for all of the time (though they doesn't know that he is actually spirit). Norio possess a spiky-grey hair which was kept in the messy and bowl-haircut. His eyes were either blue or dark indigo (possibly) in colour and was said to be his most notable traits among all of the other aspects of his physical appearance. Additionally, Norio is a man of white-peach skin complextion, stands at the height of 177 cm and weight around 62 kg according to DEM. As for his outifts, or in other words, Astral Dress, Norio was seen to be wearing a fairly simple clothes in Astral standard;- fooling some normal people into the thought that he is just as normal like them. His' Astral Dress is the default attire for his own general, it mainly consists of darkish and metal element, adorning the fact that he worth the nickname "Prince" in his pick-pocket. For the topping, Norio put on a black jacket and leave it to be exposed just like that; mainly due to the fact that there is no button at all. Beneath his jackets, he wears a dark-green singlet which is loosely designed at the chest part, revealing a particle of his muscular body's texture. Due to this, it is confirmed that Norio possess a well-toned body for his slender and tall figure. On the lowers, his dark-maroon pants were barely seen only at the hip and thigh parts of his' legs;- technically covering most of the others by an extremely long pair of dark boots which have some street designs on it. Ironically, this awfully plain simple designed-outfit was Norio's majestic 'Astral Dress' and as well, the same clothes that he wears during his first arrival on the surface of the earth. Ironically, due to his unique Astral Dress' design, most people thinks that he is actually a normal human; and finally allowed him to live a normal live. Personality Norio Raiden retained a completely 100% of his' original personality when he first appears on earth, showing no sign of personality changes eventhough he stayed in Earth a bit longer than some other spirits. During his' first appearance after the spacequake, Norio showed a sign of always being curious about something new that he never saw back in the Spirit World;- his original place. Due to this' curiosity of him, he 'accidently' became a type of adventurous person without even noticing it, travelling from some random place into another just to fulfill his arkward hobbies. Concretely, Norio shows an absolutely no signs of hesitating at all when it comes to travelling, saying that he is prepared for everything which he considers as nothing more than a mere obstacle- such as the AST, a great example of disturbance in Norio's eyes. Although his' personality and Tohka Yatogami nearly looked the same, Norio has a much more knowledge about the world compared to the female. Using it as an advantage during any combats as he is "familiar" with the surface texture of the earth. He, however, doesn't enjoy a fight in any kind of way, he have stated that he enjoys an adventure much more than a combat. This unfortunately doesn't mean that Norio is a passive spirit like Yoshino, he just doesn't like fighting, but it didn't mean that he would ever try to avoid one if he was dragged all along in it;- harming nearly everybody who he think off as an enemies and opponent. As for the inverse form, there is completely no known information about it just yet, mainly due to the fact that he never go inversing anyway in his life-time. But however, it will be soon revealed in due time as Date A Live: Infinity progress. Plot 'Date A Live: Infinity' Stories '': '''First Plot - Prologue Arc' *The Male Spirit *He, His and Him *Showtime! *A Shards Of The Truth Second Plot - Busan Arc *Middle Town *Ragna Trial *His Might *Our Friendship Natural Abilities Ways Of Combats Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: As an S-Class Spirit, Norio has shown a notable mastery over direct combats. Indeed, he is undoubtedly a fierce and strong fighter when it comes into street fight aspect; overwhelming even a black-belt martial artists and numerous AST Wizards by just using his' fists and kicks. Norio possess no particular element during fighting and mainly focuses on hitting the opponent;- which means that, he doesn't follow any kind of martial arts and merely attack the enemy with his own style- attacking the enemy in every single corner and hardly ever give them a chance to fight back. Other than that, Norio's punch is very fast that it could even "create a space between the wind" for every single punch he throws; not to mention the fact that one punch is enough to send a Wizard crashing through a wall. Moreover, despite his' powerful punches, Norio's kicks also were the main aspect of his' great feats over an unarmed combats. In one swift kick only, he can easily send a few bastards crashing on the ground without breaking a sweat;- not to mention the fact that he possessed a wide-base attacking area to add into his' own speciality on the battlefield. *'Swift Style' **'Swift Style: Human's Kick, Bear's Hug' **'Swift Style: Thrust Punch' Aerial Combat Specialist: Physical Attributes Assorted Others Powers And Abilities Spirit Form Armament Angel: Uingu-Hane '(ウイングエーン, ''Unguien), lit. "Prototype 100- Wings") 'Weapon: '''Wing 'Astral Dress: Zalborgh Divisorem '(ザルボー ディビソレム, ''Zaruboo Dibisorem) lit. "Space Divider") Norio is an incredibly powerful spirit with a well-rounded status in possession. Much like Kurumi Tokisaki, he is the kind of a balanced type fighter and co-ordinate his strategy quite well (not as great as Kurumi), only having a bit advantages in stealth and agility aspect, or basically anything which is related to speed. Usually, Norio prefers an aerial battle over the land combat as he have much more credibility when on air;- luring some foolish people into the thought of him being weak when at the ground, although he is actually not. Norio has demonstrated a unique abilities of ultilizing an eyes lazer to attack his' enemy and emit light from his body. Skills '''Skills: Inverse Form Armament Demon King: Weapon: Astral Dress: Skills Skills: Trivia *He is the first male spirit ever created on this fanon wiki. *His appearance is based off Vali Lucifer from Highscool DXD. *Norio's Angels' name, Uingu-Hane, means "wing-wing" in japanese, something which greatly reflect his Angel's form. *Ironically, he stayed at his spirit form for all of the time, but he appears like a normal human. Yet, his spiritual energy will only came out when he ultilize Uingu-Hane *Norio might be either as strong as Kurumi Tokisaki when it comes to overall power, the only reason he got caught by Isaac Prescott's Wizards is due to the fact that he feel asleep with sleep powder. *Norio's Astral Dress, Zalborgh Divisorem, literally have a close-related meaning with his Angel, if in which were combined, it will mean "Wing Divider" '''in advance;- signalling his primary ability 'to be able to cut off the air' by just using his "Wings" in a single swift slash. *Due to the fact that this is an anime, Norio magically got to knows at least 4 human languages; which are Nihongo (Japanese), Mandarin, Korean and English. Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for '''Norio Raiden. It is based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. *Risk Factors: S *Spacequake: A *Spirit's Astral Dress: B *Angel: AAA **Strength: 114 **Consistency: 92 **Spiritual Power: 158 **Agility: 200 **Intelligence: 143 Category:Spirit